Ray Gun
About The Ray Gun is in the levels Nacht Der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese and the two new Call of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten and "Five". The Ray Gun is one of the most powerful weapons in the game (the others being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Thunder Gun, Winter's Howl), but is not available outside of minimal appearances. It is unknown why the game producers put this in the game, but it is most likely for fun. The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic '50s Science-Fiction film ray gun. The Ray Gun is often the most favored weapon due to its one-hit kill strength (up to round 20-25 depending on game). It is sometimes disliked because its splash damage. Although it is less effective at long ranges (as the 'ray' moves slowly compared to conventional guns), it is pinpoint accurate, meaning that you should aim your shots carefully. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel. Since most people tend to fire one shot at a time while using the Ray Gun, reloading won't be too frequent. Obtaining the Ray Gun The Ray Gun is found in the Mystery Box (also known as the Random Weapon Box). Ray Guns are given out by chance from the Mystery Box. Using the box costs 950 points. It is most often given out to players who use the Box frequently or to players who use the Box rarely. Due to it being a pistol, many people believe this weapon to be semi-automatic. However, holding down the fire button shows that it is in fact fully automatic, meaning it can be very efficient at killing zombies and Japanese alike. The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops can only be obtained in the Mystery Box. As in World at War, Ray Guns are given out by chance. It is still a fully automatic weapon. Appearance The Ray Gun is crimson in color, and some parts of it are cyan and white. It has some meters on it, and it contains something that appears to be some sort of Red Dot Sight system. Although one exception to this is that it's not a Red Dot, it's a red crosshair with the crosshairs meeting in the middle. At the back of the gun, it appears to have a cog-shaped object with three rectangular-shaped bars atop it. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Ray Gun appears exactly the same, though it is more shiny. It uses the same sighting system. Pack-a-Punched The Pack-a-Punched version of the Ray Gun is called "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and is chrome with engravings, the "ray" is also turned red instead of the usual green. It also has the strange liquid at the front of the top of the gun that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 has. When Pack-a-Punched in Call of Duty: Black Ops it is still the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun". Tips *The Ray Gun has "splash damage", and thus hurts you if you hit a surface or enemy near you. *If in Last Stand during a zombie round its good use to defend your team who may reviving you. *The Ray gun can and WILL push you back if you fire it while standing still, but most players don't notice it. *It is best when fighting zombies to stand with your back to a wall with the ray gun so you are then able to stop yourself being flanked and earn large numbers of points. *It can also destroy Japanese tanks in the mission "Little Resistance" with three to four hits. (If aimed right 1-2 hits) Trivia *When you receive the Ray Gun from the Mystery Box while playing on Verruckt, your character will say something like, "This is the weirdest gun I've ever seen!" or, "Does this come with a manual?", and occasionally will shout, "I got the spaceman gun!" or, "Is this a toy?". *You CAN use the Ray Gun in Last Stand. *The Ray Gun isn't available on the Wii. *On the PC version of the game, if you have the cheat "noclip" on, you can jump and shoot the Ray Gun at the ground, and it will push you up into the air. *On Nacht Der Untoten, the auto-aim feature is difficult to use with this weapon. *In Nacht Der Untoten, when camping in the room by the couch that leads to the starting room, it is wise only to use the Ray Gun when absolutely neccessary. This is advised because when using the Ray Gun, the A.I. realizes that you have it, and thus sends in more zombies at a time which can overwhelm you. Instead, use an MG42, M1919 Browning, BAR, etc. *This weapon is one of three sidearms available for use in Nazi Zombies (the other two being the .357 Magnum and the Colt M1911). Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons